


It All Starts Here

by astudyinsolitude (taylormicky)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylormicky/pseuds/astudyinsolitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had never let his emotions catch up. Well, they finally had and he was relishing the moment about to come."</p><p>Sherlock realizes his feelings for John and decides to show him.</p><p>Brief fic set around the middle of season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Starts Here

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic ever. Or really, my first piece of writing ever except for a one-page idea/draft back when I was in middle school. So, kind of nervous here! Not beta'ed (well, I'm a beta but it doesn't count if it's my own work) so please ignore any errors or typos. Hope you enjoy!

It all starts here.

The moment he had been waiting for, planning for, after months of denying himself and continuing his pathetic yearning, it was finally here. He had realized - admittedly long after any normal human being would have - that this wonderful, strong, amazing man was the perfect fit and in his genius he had never let his emotions catch up. Well, they finally had and he was relishing the moment about to come.

"Sherlock?"

John spotted him while standing at the doorway of Angelo's, a confused furrow marring his broad forehead. He was likely still trying discover his purpose in coming to the restaurant, in the circumstances leading up to this - unbeknownst to John - life altering event to come.

Admittedly, his text had been rather vague.

_Meet me at Angelo's at 7:30. No earlier. -SH_

While John may have been puzzled, Sherlock, thankfully, was not. He had been fascinated with John ever since their first meeting at Bart's, where he had skillfully boasted his brilliant mind and successfully captured the attention of the enigma that was John Watson. He proceeded to watch him, observe him, for months - his little habits, his bright exuberance, his amazing tolerance for what Sherlock knew to be very stress-inducing actions on his part. He observed his larger-than-usual libido, and his ever-changing string of girlfriends who always came second to Sherlock whenever he asked. He had experimented with this as well - deducing a night when John planned to be out, then 'conveniently' needing his assistance with some trivial case or other. Never once had John complained - oh, of course he griped at Sherlock for the selfish ass that he was, but never once did he truly complain about his actions.

Of course, his deductions began to catch more of John's behavior. Sherlock knew how John acted around his girlfriends, ladies he was attracted to, women he would artfully seduce with little effort or sometimes even knowledge of his actions. Sherlock knew how John acted in these situations. So naturally he was surprised as, slowly, these actions began to be applied to Sherlock as well. Oh, nothing was ever very overt, he was even sure John wasn't aware of it at the beginning, but it was there all the same. Little touches in passing, brief wistful smiles when Sherlock had performed yet another artful fling onto the sofa, care in learning just the way he preffered his tea and biscuits depending on his mood. The way his face would light up seeing Sherlock each morning, not smiling per se but simply more open. The way he stared when Sherlock were certain clothes - the rugged jeans when he played a disguise, or the very sharp suits that he took care to show off in periodic intervals. The way his eyes dilated when Sherlock spoke in that just right voice, deep and gravelly and sensual.

Little details, easily missed even by the trained eye. But Sherlock never missed the simple clues that John was sending - trying to mask, but sending all the same... John was attracted to Sherlock. He was clearly trying to keep this knowledge from him, likely believing that his attraction would go unreciprocated - after all, Sherlock had clearly stated during their first case that he was married to his work. However even then, he had begun to feel doubts as to the truth of that statement. Even then he had begun the journey of his own attraction to John Watson.

And what a fascinating specimen the man was - strong and formidable while still kind and compassionate. Dangerous and deadly with a gun on those midnight chases with Sherlock, but soothing and calm during his daytime interactions with the sick and injured. Annoyed and frustrated with Sherlock's accidental - or sometimes not - petty antics or tricks. And yet, he still took notice of the genius that resided within Sherlock, not jealous of his abilities but accepting of the superiority of Sherlock's mind over his own, and assisting in the clear lag of his emotions behind that brain. Reminding him of the human side that he frequently ignored in favor of facts and data, John was the missing of piece of Sherlock's soul that he was lost without. While John may have thought himself insignificant compared to Sherlock's genius, he knew that John was by far superior in the way his humanity gave light to everyone around. John was goodness personified, and in a package that magnified this fact to those who took the time and see. He was the piece of Sherlock he never knew he was missing until it was suddenly _there_ , and he simply could not fathom it ever being gone.

So, he set about finally showing John the way that he felt.

Sitting in the back corner of Angelo's and contemplating the brilliance that was John Watson, he watched as the man himself slowly made his way towards their table. John's eyes registered his confusion and denied yet still-budding hope at the scene before him.

"I asked for the candle tonight." Sherlock made sure to use his deepest, most seductive voice.

John's eyes shot to Sherlock's face, reading the expression that was so very clear in expressing Sherlock's desire for him. His eyes following the array of dishes spread across the table, containing sumptuous foods and delicious aromas, and ending on the expensive wine waiting to be savored, John looked back at Sherlock in wonder. Slowly, his eyes began to mirror the desire of the man opposite, and his mouth stretched into a humorous grin.

"Asked for the candle this time, eh?" John's voice betrayed his feelings, falling far lower than Sherlock had ever heard it before. "A far cry from our first meeting."

Sherlock's lips followed the same path as John's, curving into a smile that combined humor and foreshadowing as the pair finally came to realize the depth of their emotions towards each other.

Sherlock had one thought as he stared at his friend, pupil, mentor, and partner -

It all starts here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too rough and that enjoyed my piece. Please, please leave a comment if you have any feedback, I would love to know what you though since this was my first foray into fanfic!


End file.
